Our Tale as Old as Time
by D.W.Lam
Summary: After being forced, maybe even tricked, into going to a ball Draco learns that he’s lost his memory and once had romantic relations with a Miss Ginny Weasley. Now, knowing the truth, will he be able to remember or is that moment in time lost to him…foreve


**Summery:** _Her shoulders slumped, and her bright brown eyes formed tears that caused a sharp numbing pain across his chest. "You forgot," she whispered, her eyes looking away from him. _After being forced, maybe even tricked, into going to a ball Draco learns that he's lost his memory and once had romantic relations with a Miss Ginny Weasley. Now, knowing the truth, will he be able to remember or is that moment in time lost to him…forever?

**Our Tale as Old as Time**

**Chapter One:**

**Forgot.**

**T**wenty-nine year old Draco Malfoy stepped quite reluctantly into Hogwart's Great Hall and looked around finding it not changed at all, even though they had just re-done the place for after the war, it was left in complete ruins. Looking around the room he noticed a few Slytherins off the bat and decided to ignore them before eyeing the group of Gryffindors at the opposite corner. A frown settling on his lips, he leaned back onto the wall and crossed his arms, looking much like the pouting child he was when his father dragged him to balls such as this and he would find him self bored. However, it wasn't because he was there, quite frankly he didn't mind getting out of his little cell once in a while, but of what he had to do that night.

Two nights ago, Professor Lupin had visited him in his lovely little _cell_--which he had to live in for another two years for spying on both sides during the bleedin' war--and offered his proposal. "Draco Malfoy," he could remember the retired professor saying. A smile graced the kind man's face, causing laugh lines to show, which seemed to welcome Draco more into his world while his attire which was once trash to him, lacked the poorly done patching Draco remembered. However, Draco stood his ground.

"Bet you're probably curious as to why I'm here, eh?" he asked, brushing his sandy hair, with tints of gray in them, away from his eyes before waving a hand at a seat nearby. "May I have a seat, or have they currently muted you for saying something wretched?" Draco's eyebrows rose before nodding, as Lupin laughed. "Yes, the nurse told me that you have quite a mouth."

"At times," Draco said, with a small shrug, watching as Lupin sat, "yes."

Lupin nodded, his eyes looking around the white walls and lack of furniture. "Horrible place they've placed you in," Lupin said, with a small shake of his head, "How long is it before you leave? If you don't mind me asking, that is," Lupin finished with his eyes meeting with Draco's.

"Not at all," Draco said, smirking slightly, "about two years left, however, why are _you_ here Professor? If you don't mind me asking, that is," Draco said, a sickening sweet tone added in the end.

Lupin smiled, a calm air seeming to hang about him as he remained unfazed by Draco's rudeness. "That is a very good question," Lupin said, tugging up his sleeves a bit before leaning his elbows on his knees as if the distance would help make things clearer to Draco. "But first, I'd like you to call me Remus, it's been far too long since I've been your Professor and also, there's a ball being held for the end of the war and people who were connected to it were invited to it---even you. Although, they've placed up quite an argument about you and, in my opinion, it's the most that lot had to argue about."

"Really," Draco said, titling his head to the side and raising his eyebrow in interest.

"Yes," Lupin said, his eyes growing lighter. "They, the people who are running it, are having trouble deciding weather or not to invite you--"

"Tell them I don't want to then," Draco said, his eyes narrowing slightly at that thought despite the fact that he tried to keep him self void of feeling. Which, after the war, seemed to become harder and harder to do, _especially with those stupid therapy they're giving me--as if _I'm_ mental_, Draco thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lupin, who eyed the Malfoy wearily, shrugged. "I was going to say that they've sent me to invite you--" Draco looked back at Lupin in pure interest "--however if you don't want to go then--"

"Who," Draco said, cutting him off once again, "fought for me to be invited? Was it you, Pro- excuse me, Remus?"

"No, sadly, I'm not on the committee to speak for the ball," Lupin said, his eyes practically shining, "however, Ms. Ginny Weasley, is."

"What do you mean '_Ginny Weasley_ is'?" Draco snapped, feeling incredibly pathetic that she, a Weasley, would stand up for someone like him, a Malfoy--who could clearly fight his own battles.

"I mean," Lupin said, his smile turning into a grin, "that Ginny has fought for you to come since the very beginning, and now, has won over the entire committee to let you come."

"There's something to it, right?" Draco asked, ignoring the fact that he was sounding desperate, "there has to be."

"Indeed there is, Mr. Malfoy," Lupin said, leaning back into the chair and placing his hand behind his head, "you must ask a Gryffindor to dance, at the ball. Not so hard, is it?"

Draco frowned, his eyes staring at the man who taught him so many years ago. Vaguely he wondered what the Weasley looked like, only seeing her during his sixth year at Hogwarts before working under Voldemort completely, was an awfully long time ago. Kicking him self mentally, he sighed and met eyes with his past professor. "Fine," he said, looking like a grumpy toddler, "tell the Weasley I'll go."

Lupin smiled and clapped his hand together before getting up. "Brilliant," Draco heard him say before he went on about how they were going to arrive and such.

Now, he was standing there, ignoring a few whispers from the houses while thinking of what he should do. Placing a hand to his lips he looked back over to the Gryffindors and found Lupin walking towards him. Upon seeing that Draco noticed him, he waved, and Draco, did not. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Lupin said, smiling his welcoming smile. Without warning, the man, who seemed much too strong for his age, move him towards the Gryffindors and muttered in his ear, "Ms. Weasley is with Harry, so she shouldn't be too hard to find."

His mouth opened angrily to retort that he didn't even want to _see_ the Weasley (which was a lie, however, he was not going to admit that to _him_), but found him already walking away from him. Gritting his teeth, he pulled at the jacket of his tux and glared firmly at the group of Gryffindors who had turned to look at him, before looking through the crowd and finding the infamous Harry Potter and the Weasley who was standing by his side…

_My, my_, Draco thought, his tongue unconsciously licking his lower lip. The youngest Weasley was laughing at something Potter had said, her hand covering her mouth for a moment while her extremely bright eyes seem to glow with humor and happiness that made Draco envy them from the start. However, the wonderful black dress that the Weasley was wearing was enough to make him want to steal her from Potter--maybe, hopefully, for the rest of the night.

Appearing before them, he soon felt almost _all_ the people who were around the Gryffindor area stare at him. Unfazed, he kept his eyes on the Weasley who turned and smiled at him. "Malfoy," she said her voice low as she tipped her head to the side, causing tendrils of red hair to fall against her face.

"Thank you," he said, placing out his hand.

She laughed, her face coloring to a hardly noticeable pink, "And for what?" she asked, "Inviting you to the ball?"

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "No, not at all," He said, his hand tightening around hers as she slipped her hand in his, "for having this dance with me." He watched as she smiled, her hand still clasping loosely against his, which oddly enough, held on as gently and tightly as he can, an odd fear coming within him as he thought about how she was liable to turn him down.

"Harry," she said, keeping her eyes looked with his. Draco, for a moment, removed his gaze away from her and looked at Potter who had raised his eyebrows before kneeling forward and muttering something in her ear. She laughed, and an odd pulse of envy came out of Draco, but he chose to ignore it. "No," she said, turning her head and lifting her hand with a glass of wine in it, "I was wondering if you could hold my drink."

Draco smirked, his eyes meeting Potter's who nodded, looking as if he'd kill him once he had the chance too. In return, Draco winked at him. He caught a last glimpse of Potter scowling at him before they began walking to the dance floor, a song just beginning to play.

**Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly**

Draco looked over towards the band and back at her, a look of curiosity showing on his face. She smiled, inclined her head slightly, and lifted their already clasped hands, in the air. With her free hand, she placed a finger to her lips and Draco smirked, feeling her hand fall upon his shoulder.

**Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
both a little scared  
neither one prepared**

He kept his eye on her and noticed that her own eyes, closed shut and a look of pure content showed on her face. It was then that he began to wonder, was it because of him? Lowering his head slightly, he watched as her eyes opened and a smile crossed her lips once their eyes met. "You look beautiful," he muttered. He watched as her smile became shy and a light rosy color touched her cheeks.

**Beauty and the beast**

"Watch," she whispered, nodding behind her. Draco moved so that they both could see it and a laugh escaped him as he watched a floating teapot begin to continue the song for the band. Draco vaguely heard the children laughing as he turned back to the Weasley who was watching him intently, a smile showing on her lips.

**Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
ever as before**

Feeling in a much lighter mood then he had been for the two years, he spun the Weasley around who laughed along with him, a laugh sounding very gentle and uplifting. After pulling her back again, they were much closer then before. "Why did you help me?" he whispered, feeling her stiffen against him.

**Ever just as sure  
as the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song**

"I have my--" she began, her eyes meeting his fleetingly before going behind him.

He turned his head and looked upon their new visitor and bowed his head slightly. "Mr. Weasley," he said, his voice sounding cold to his ears.

"May I dance with my daughter Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, raising both his eyebrows as he smiled over at him. Nodding, without another word towards the women, he left her and the room.

**Bitter sweet and strange  
finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong**

The music still echoed in Draco's ears as he stepped out onto the grounds, the familiar smell of wet grass and bread filled his nose and for the first time in many years, he felt like he returned home. He unbuttoned the only buttoned part on his jacket and loosened the wretched tie Lupin forced him to wear, before making his way towards the lake. He watched the squid swim lazily in the lake, while the sun began to set above it, and wondered if this was the same squid he once watched as a child.

Sighing, he bent down and picked up a rock. With a flick of his wrist, he let it skitter across the lake before it disappeared all together. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he relaxed under the atmosphere and concentrated on watching the setting sun. However, a sound of feet hitting the wet grass made him turn. He raised his eyebrow at the Weasley as she cursed, practically ripping off her shoes before looking up, a blush of embarrassment showing on her face.

"Er, hello," she said, an unsure smile showing.

"Hello," Draco said, feeling highly amused. She began crossing the rest of the way towards him, an awkward silence hanging in the air as she did. Once she stood besides him, he returned back to his original position and for a while, they stood there, watching the sun.

He heard her sigh shortly before looking at her, her eyes narrowed at him with her hand placed on her hips--her shoes somewhere on the ground. "Sorry," he said, eyeing her, "Did you say something?"

Another huff of anger escaped her and a smirk curved on his lips. "No," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "but aren't you the least bit curious for an answer?"

"Answer…" Draco said, keeping his emotions under control as he toyed with her. _Funny,_ he thought_, she's very funny when angry._

She closed her eyes, apparently trying to calm the urge to strangle him before opening them again. "Yes, _answer_," she said, "you know the answer to the question you asked as we danced. Or, in your stupidity, have you forgotten?"

"Stupidity?" he asked, frowning.

"Don't even act like your offended because I know your not, Malfoy," she snapped, shocking him for a moment.

"Really," he mused, "How?"

Her shoulders slumped, and her bright brown eyes formed tears that caused a sharp numbing pain across his chest. "You forgot," she whispered, her eyes looking away from him.


End file.
